Another Dumb Blond
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Serena's break up with Darian and how she met Mina


1 Another Dumb Blond by Strawberry  
  
How Usagi felt when she saw that Mamoru was cheating and flirting with other girls behind her back. *_* And my version of how Usagi met Minako.  
  
Usagi walked cheerily down the street after school. All her studding paid off. She got a 96 on her science exam. That cheered her up a lot since the night before, she saw Mamoru flirting with a girl from his college at the Tokyo New Years Party. She walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner to see the one thing that cool get her happiness down.  
  
1.1 I think that it's time that I should just let you go.  
  
Mamoru was sitting on a bench with another blond girl and was leaning on her as he kissed her. Jerk, I hope she realizes what a cheat he really is.  
  
1.2 So I'll tell it to your face instead of telling it to you on the phone.  
  
Usagi walked up to them. They stopped and looked at her. Mamoru's breath caught in his throat, as he turned pale. "Usagi." "Save it." She turned to the blond. She looked at her in confusion. "Oh, no need to be confused. I just wanted to warn you, you picked the wrong guy."  
  
You see I thought you were special, babe, something unique.  
  
"He may seem special, and unique, but he is just a cheating no-good baka. I think you should ditch him now, before an innocent girl like you gets hurt." Usagi looked at Mamoru. ".From heartbreak." Usagi stood firm in front of Mamoru.  
  
1.3 But babe I've come to find  
  
That you're not really interested in my heart or mind  
  
"You think I'm just going to stand by and watch what you do to these girls. It happened to me, and I know how it feels. So I would watch my back if I were you. People get arrested for doing the kind of things you do to girls. I don't mean anything to you." Usagi then smiled.  
  
1.4 That's alright, that's okay, you never loved me anyway  
  
1.5 And I think it's time, for you to just move on  
  
1.6 That's alright, that's okay, I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blond  
  
Cause it's not me no, no, oh, no  
  
"That's alright, I never loved you anyway. I can get along just fine without you. Just so you know, someday, your going to end up all on your own. And your not going to have anyone to blame but yourself."  
  
1.7 Last night I went to a party hopin I'd see you there  
  
And sure enough you were hangin on some other girl playin with her hair  
  
"Last night at the party, I saw you hanging on some other girl playing with her hair. You'll never last. Some day, the girls will get smarter, and they won't go for hot and sexy. They'll go for smart, mature, and guys who will treat them right."  
  
1.8 And I over heard you telling her  
  
1.9 The very same thing you said to me the night before  
  
Hook line and sick are you walkin with her out the door  
  
"They won't go for your hot lines. They blow you off. And I'll be right there laughing when they do. I'm starting to think I would have been better off with Seiya. At least I know he would treat me right."  
  
1.10 That's all right, that's okay, you never loved me anyway  
  
And I think it's time for you to just move on  
  
That's all right, that's okay, I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blond  
  
Cause it's not me no, no  
  
"Any girl would have been lucky to have him. And he chose me. He liked me for me. You liked me for a little trophy so all your guys would see you had it goin on."  
  
You are just a little trophy hanging on your arm  
  
So all your guys could see you got it going on  
  
But I see what you are so clearly  
  
And babe, babe, that's not all I will need  
  
"So, I think you should dump this jerk before you get hurt. He doesn't love you, and you don't love him. It's that simple. He doesn't deserve you. You look like a smart girl. Act like it."  
  
That's all right, that's okay, I never loved you anyway  
  
That's all right, that's okay, you never loved me anyway  
  
The girl looked at Mamoru, and back at Usagi. She got up and walked off with Usagi. "Smart move." "Thanks a lot. I never realized he was such a jerk." "Yeah, really, he can do nothing for you. All he can do is sooth you over." "Yeah, hey, you knew Seiya? Seiya Kou?" "Yep, he's my buddy. What's your name?" "Minako, you?" "Usagi. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." They linked arms and giggled as they walked away from Mamoru and his hideous tacky outfit. 


End file.
